It's A Terrible Love And I'm Walking With Spiders
by longingparadise
Summary: [ABANDONED] AU- Stiles never became friends with Scott. He grew up lonely and is an outsider at school. Although he knows nothing about the supernatural, he notices that something is strange about Theo Raeken the instant the boy returns to Beacon Hills. That's why he is trying to keep him at distance, while Theo is trying to come close. Warning for unhealthy relationships
1. Chapter 1

**It's A Terrible Love And I'm Walking With Spiders**

.

Stiles remembered the day Theo Raeken had left Beacon Hills very clearly. He had a good memory. That was probably the reason why he had immediately noticed that something had been off about the other boy when he had returned to his hometown. Looking back, his suspicion may not have been founded at that time, since there hadn't been any reasons to doubt Theo's character.

But there had been something that he had felt instinctually in his bones – something was not right about the other boy. After all, Stiles memory was good and he could still remember all those years ago when Theo and him had been in the same class in elementary school. There had been something different about him at that time.

At that day, he had come home and prepared dinner like he did every day.

"Have you heard about Theo Raeken being back in town?" he had asked his father that evening while the man was sulking once again over their choice of meal. He should be happy that Stiles could cook as well as he could, or else they'd only be eating salad every day.

At that particular day, they were having chicken (without the skin, of course, prepared in the oven, so no additional fat had to be added) and bulgur (the carbohydrates in them had another structure than those in regular white rice, thus the body processed them differently; bottom line, they were much healthier).  
Anyway, his point was, he could cook pretty well. After all, he had a lot of time on his hands, so there had been enough opportunities to practice.

His dad drew his eyebrows together.

"The boy whose sister drowned in the river?"The sheriff rarely forgot an unnatural death that happened in Beacon Hills. One would think that this wasn't a great accomplishment seeing the town was small so that freaky incidents should remain in the minds of people easily. But considering how many had died here lately, in ways none of them had even considered, it was actually pretty impressing. Stiles was pretty sure that even the FBI lost focus at this point.

"Yeah," he mumbled through a mouth full of rocket. He tried to restrain his junk food intake to periods when his father wasn't around in order not to discourage the man's diet.

"Why are you asking?"

He shrugged. "Did you meet Mr. and Mrs. Raeken?"

"No, they didn't come up to the station or anything." The sheriff paused for a little while, gulping his bulgur down. "Why're you asking?"

"Theo Raeken was weird."

"Weird?"

"Just… odd. Different. Not the Theo I remember from elementary school."

His father made a sympathetic expression. "Death changes people."

Stiles shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it. The rocket weighed heavily in his stomach.

.

"Want to partner up?"

Stiles looked up, Theo's blue eyes boring into his, a charming smile on his face. Really, if he wouldn't suspect the guy already, he would have started feeling strange about him at this point.

"Your grades are decent. What do you want?" he asked frostily. No one wanted to partner up for a group project with Stiles if they didn't need an uplifting grade. Stiles did well in school and he didn't mind shouldering all the work in a project. On the contrary, the less he had to do with the others, the happier he was.

Theo raised one smarmy eyebrow. "How do you know about my marks?"

The boy looked only mildly surprised, the smile never leaving his lips. Seriously, the guy couldn't get more suspicious if he tried. Stiles tried to get a rise out of him.

"I broke into the school office."

The average person would have been severely creeped out at this point, but Theo only laughed.

"See? That's why I want to work with you."

Stiles grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, I don't think you need my help breaking into anywhere. You'll be fine"

Theo laughed again and Stiles had to admit, he _was_ charming. "Come on, Mendel's laws of inheritance aren't just going to reveal themselves."

.

Theo stuck to him like gum on his sole for the next weeks and the people started watching Stiles wearily. They had reasons to.

Stiles wasn't exactly at the bottom of the school hierarchy. Much rather, he wasn't included in it, at all. He wasn't bullied – not since Jackson Whittemore who used to make a snarky remark every now and then left town anyway – but people kept their distance to him. They liked to pretend he didn't exist. It had almost always been this way. Theo was the only one who had dared do break that pattern since-

Whatever. It didn't matter anymore.

Point was, Theo made a habit of following him around. The amount of classes they shared was suspicious to say at least and the days when Stiles would sit at the far corner of the class, detached from the rest of the masses were long over. Well, he was still sitting at corners, but not alone anymore, since Theo was always lurking close by.

For some time, it was only that. Stiles saw Theo in lessons they shared, but everything else was just like always. But the other boy started to get more and more obtrusive as days passed.

Soon, Theo was walking with him through the floors when he had to get from one classroom to the next. Stiles' demeanor was often cold, rude even, but Theo smiled only and accompanied him as he walked through the school.

If he was honest with himself (which wasn't that often), there was a tiny little part in him that liked that. Stiles had been walking alone through these floors for the most time he had been here. So having a little company, even if it came in the form of someone Stiles knew to secretly be an evil douche bag, was nice. Knowing that when the teacher announced that they'd be working in groups, he wasn't to be left alone staring forlornly out of the window because he didn't want to stare in any of their faces – it was just a little reassuring. Something in him hungrily craved the knowledge that someone other than his Dad actually _saw_ him.

But he wouldn't ever show that to Theo.

.

"What do you want?" He didn't look into the blue eyes, searching for the books he needed for his next period.

"What if I said 'you'?" Stiles didn't have to turn around to know that that smarmy look was on his face again. Theo was the type to say ridiculous shit like that.

"I wouldn't be surprised. What isn't there to like about me?" He managed to keep the sarcasm off his voice. False confidence is all he had.

"Hey," Theo said, his voice low as he was crowding into his personal space, practically forcing Stiles to establish eye-contact. "I'm serious. I want to spend time with you Stiles." His tone was sincere, his eyes empathetic.

Stiles snorted, barely holding in his laugh. He couldn't resist grinning, though. "What do you take me for? Desperate?" He shook his head. "No, scratch that." Stiles was pretty desperate and he knew it, too. The fact that some part of him was enjoying arguing with Theo was proof enough.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Your sympathetic nice-guy act may work with all the other idiots around here, but don't believe I'm buying your bullshit for a second."

Theo grinned, breaking character. "And that's why I want you, Stiles. You're not like the others. You've got so much potential to be much more than you already are."

Stiles couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. "Look asshole, I don't know where you got those lines from, but whoever they are, they're not your friends."

He turned back to his locker, grabbed his bottle of Adderall and popped one pill. He'd need them for Econ. Theo approached him once again, ignoring all pretenses of personal place. God, was the guy creepy. How anyone went on their day while being around him was a miracle.

"What would you say if I told you I could make you never have to take these again?"

"I'd say you're full of shit."

The bell rang. Stiles suddenly noticed that they were the only students talking on the floor. Frantically, he started gathering the rest of his things and sidestepped the other boy, walking quickly in the direction of the class room.

But before he could reach his destination, his body was grabbed and pressed into a hard chest.

Just a few feet more and he would have made it, but before he could have reach his destination, he was harshly slammed into the wall. Theo was holding both of his wrists firmly glued to the hard surface, his stare intensely boring into Stiles'.

"Thanks a lot for injuring my head asshole." He could feel the hair around the wound grow warmly wet with blood. Yet he could sense that it wasn't much, the wound was small, wouldn't even need treatment. Stiles was clumsy, always had been – he knew his way around injuries.

Theo inhaled deeply, seemingly gathering himself, returning to his calm. "Look, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." His grip on Stiles wrists relaxed.

"Not for hurting me."

Theo wrinkled his eyebrows slightly. He was trying to collect his cool, but he was still visibly upset. " _Of course_ , I'm sorry for hurting you." The strain in his voice was so clear, especially in these silent floors, that Stiles suspected that Theo was trying hard not to hurt him again. Props for attempting to control these homicidal tendencies.

"You're sorry that you're straining to hold up this charade. Your motivations serve only yourself." He could feel the grip around his wrists tighten again to the point of pain. He kept an unaffected face as Theo's face neared his. Stiles could feel the other's breath on his face.

"If you would just listen, Stiles, I wouldn't have to do any of this."

He snorted. "You have some nerve you little victim-blaming fucker. You think I'm not seeing through this strategy of yours? I don't have to do anything, least of all listen to your insanity-laced bullshit."

The other boy's nose flared as he breathed heavily. Good, he'd made him upset. Stiles was angry, too. He didn't like to be taken for a fool and Theo's transparent attempts to influence him only proofed what the boy thought of his level intelligence.

"You know what? Take your magic-medicine that is supposed to cure my ADHD and use it for your anger management problems. You're not being as sly as you would like to be."

Theo ran a hand through his hair, obviously trying to control his temper. Stiles used the opportunity to slip through his hold, quickly reached towards the door handle, turning it and entering the class room.

In usual manner, everyone looked up and gawked curiously at those who came in late. Stiles could feel Theo's looming presence behind him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, quickly sweeping over the back of his neck to make sure that the blood hadn't trickled down. Luckily it hadn't and the wound wouldn't be seen in his dark hair.

"Get to your seats," Coach grumbled annoyed.

Stiles moved to the one seat in the middle of the class room. Normally he chose the back, but around here all other seats were taken and Theo wouldn't be able to creep around.

That would have been the end of it if he hadn't been able to feel stares boring into him through the whole period. He tried to ignore them, attentively noting Finnstock's words down, but the prickling feeling it gave to him was distracting.

He grabbed his bag, pulled the bottle of Adderall out and took another pill.

It wasn't only Theo who was watching him. Every now and then, Kira Yukimura turned around and Scott McCall who was sitting in the same row wasn't being subtle either.

The class seemed to go on for hours.

.

As soon as the bell had rung he had jumped up, his books and pens already in his bag and hurried out of the classroom. It didn't take him long to reach the parking lot where his jeep was waiting right near the exit.

As soon as he sat on the familiar sears, he started the car, happy that it wasn't making a fuss for a change. But before he could take off, the door was opened. When he looked up he was surprised to see Scott McCall and not Theo staring at him. What the hell.

"What?" he snapped.

"Uhm… uh…" The boy didn't seem to know how to answer him.

"Listen: I have to go home, so close the goddamn door." He was trying to avoid Theo.

It was only when Scott had closed the door confusedly and when Stiles had managed to leave the parking lot, already on the highway, when he finally acknowledged the other boy's presence.

"What the hell do you want?"

He looked a little startled at Stiles' harsh question. He felt a little sorry. McCall seemed like a good person, a little slow at times, but with good intentions. He hadn't once used his jock status to bully people who didn't enjoy the same level of popularity. It was solely on Stiles that he couldn't squish that small part of resentment he was festering against the other boy. And the fact remained that the guy was in _his_ car for no reason whatsoever.

"So? What is it?" he snapped. Really, the days of trying to make friends had long passed. He was a too bitter to act like a better person.

"What does Theo Raeken want from you?"

It shouldn't hurt, it really shouldn't, Stiles tried to tell himself. It was only logical to assume that Theo was hanging around him because of some ulterior motives. Stiles knew that much himself. Still, he couldn't help the constricting of his lungs at the knowledge of outsiders readily thinking that no one would bother spending time with him if it wouldn't serve another selfish purpose.

He abruptly pulled the car to the side. "Get out."

Scott's brown eyes were wide open with confusion. "What?"

"This is _my_ car and you entered it without any permission or invitation, in the first place. So get the hell out."

"Hey, hey," Scott put his arms up in a placating manner, his face full of sympathy. Stiles almost grew soft – almost – until Scott let the silence hang in the air, stretching on for moments. "…You."

And that hit Stiles. That's why he had decided to keep his distance in the first place. The fucker didn't even know his name. He might as well not exist.

"Get the fuck out," he gritted between clenched teeth. He had a composure to keep.

"Listen man, I only want to know what Theo-" Figures. Stiles didn't let him finish his sentence.

"You're leaving this car, or I'll call the cops right fucking now." He didn't know whether he would actually do it, but he was a good enough liar to convince Scott.

The boy opened the door while trying to establish eye-contact with him. "Dude, we're in the middle of the highway," Scott tried to convince him, when he had finally exited the car.

"Call one of your friends then," he retorted dryly, shut the door, and started the car. He managed to hold off the few silent tears until his side window had passed Scott's field of vision.

.

When he had finally arrived at his house, he couldn't believe who was leaning against the wall in typical douchebag manner.

"What the fuck do you want Theo," he asked exhaustedly; he had no time to deal with this shit.

Theo's face fell, the smarmy smirk disappearing for the moment. "You cried," he stated, his voice full of curiosity.

"No," Stiles retorted, although his tone lacked its usual fervor. Exhaustedly, he passed the other boy to unlock his door.

"You're a good liar, but you can't fool _me_." Stiles rolled his eyes. Theo could be so dramatic. It probably came with being an evil villain (and he was absolutely fucking sure that Theo was one). He wouldn't be surprised if the guy liked to hold long monologues, as well.

"Stiles."

He startled. Unnoticed to him, Theo had closed almost all distance between them, his breath sensible on Stiles' skin.

"It was McCall, wasn't it," Theo growled.

His tone made Stiles' muscles tense up slightly. He moved away, finally crossing the threshold and entering his house all while trying not to show what effect the other boy had on him. Not that Stiles would ever admit it, but with the certain knowledge of who Theo was, came wariness. With wariness came fear.  
Most of the time, Stiles could forget it and pretend like Theo was nothing but an annoying insect he was trying to keep at distance. But at moments like these, when the other boy let scraps of his true personality shine through, he was being reminded in full force.  
It didn't help matters that the Adderall was making his anxiety levels rise.

"It was McCall, I know it," Theo pressed, trying to soften his voice but only partly succeeding.

Stiles resisted the urge to draw his eyebrows together. He could've sworn that Theo had been nowhere near when he had taken off with Scott. Then again, Scott had distracted him, he could've missed Theo.  
But-

"How did you know I cried?" There was weakness in admitting he did, but he needed to know. After all, he had only shed very few tears – he _knew_ that no evidence should be visible. Yet still, Theo somehow had guessed it the moment they came near.

Suddenly the packing feeling of paranoia grabbed him with full force and restricted his lungs.

"You fucker – you didn't install cameras or some shit in my car, did you?"

"What? Fuck, no! Who do you take me for?" Stiles frowned. Theo's reaction was indignant enough to be believable. Sure, he was a good actor, but if he had been able to fool Stiles they wouldn't be having this conversation.

Still. "I wouldn't put it above you," he said for good measure.

With that, all fight left his body, leaving him even more exhausted then before. Before he could close the door against Theo's face though, the boy put a foot on the swell. Of fucking course.

"Stiles, listen-"

"No, Theo," he interrupted him, consciously using the boy's name in his presence for the first time. "I am exhausted and I can't deal with this right now. I just want to go sleep." That was another first. His voice lacked its usual fight, unwillingly baring vulnerability. The last thing he wanted was being vulnerable before Theo Raeken.

Surprisingly, the other boy didn't use his moment of his weakness for his advantage, though. Theo's face softened.

"I'll go. If you give me your number." Stiles sighed pulling through the strands of his hair.

"What?"

"Give me your number and I'll be gone."

"Why-"

"Hey," Theo interrupted, his blue eyes boring into his once again. Stiles was reminded Scott's 'Hey'. The major difference was that Theo knew his name though. Theo knew who he was, knew of his existence. "Instead of asking 'why', try it with 'why not'."

Stiles snorted and couldn't help the grin that escaped him. Theo could be entertaining if he wasn't a pain in the ass.

" _Why not?_ I don't know, maybe because you're evil?" He knew he sounded petty but he didn't have the energy to muster some wit up.

"So what?" Stiles was stunned speechless by the blunt honesty. "Let's pretend I am evil. That's not a reason not to give me your number."

That had him laughing, honest to God laughing. The constricting of his lungs felt strange and it was then when Stiles realized how much time had actually passed since that happened. How long was his last laugh ago?

Theo smiled. "Come on, Stiles. I just want to write you a goodnight text with some nice emojis for that nap you're going to take."

He grinned, watching the ground before moving his eyes up to look into Theo's eyes, again. "Why don't you just take it? You could get it – somehow. You wouldn't need to ask me." Theo was sketchy like that. After all, he came up with information he wasn't supposed to have pretty often.

"I wouldn't have to," the other boy agreed, surprising him with honesty, "but I want _you_ to give it to me."

Maybe it was the momentary lack of smarmy douchebag behavior, maybe it was only due to Stiles exhaustion. Whatever it was, for some reason he extended his palm. Theo grinned and pulled his phone out and gave it to him. It was some last model expensive shit. Quickly, he typed his number. When was the last time he had given someone his number? The answer came to him and made him shut the memories off.

Thankfully, Theo interrupted his musings by taking his phone back. "Why didn't you save it with your name?"

Stiles shrugged and shut the door right before Theo's face. Finally, he was alone.  
As he leaned against the door, stiffened muscles finally relaxing, he could feel the thumping of his heart against his chest.

What the hell had he done?

This guy, Stiles _knew_ that he was sketchy. Cursing himself, he slid down till he sat on the floor. After all this time watching how all those other idiots were blinded by Theo's act, he just fell for his charm, as well.

He had to get another phone. His father's old one was still working and it wouldn't even be a big trouble because-

He startled as the phone in his pocket vibrated.

'You should check the injury on your head.'

Huh. That had happened only this morning? He had forgotten it long ago and it didn't hurt anymore.

'I am sorry about it by the way. I'd never want to hurt you.'

It was fucked up, Stiles _knew_ it was fucked up that he felt some strange feeling of fondness creeping up at him. Theo had been the one to injure him in the first place; Stiles shouldn't feel this warmth when reading those words. If he hadn't wanted to hurt Stiles, he wouldn't have done it. It was that simple.  
Nervously, he brought his thumb up to his mouth to nag at the nail.

Another vibration. He almost dropped the phone. After some hesitation, his curiosity got the best out of him and he finally checked the message.

'I can sense your anxiety through the door. Get some rest.'

The creep was still standing there? Hurriedly, he rushed to walk upstairs and barricaded himself in his room. He left his phone downstairs, shutting the sound off, keeping Theo at distance.

Some part of him wanted to stay awake, just to refuse Theo. But the nap had been his idea in the first place and he was still really fucking tired.

Eventually, he grew a little calmer. He put more comfortable clothes on and went to draw the curtains. Without meaning to, he caught a glimpse of Theo getting into his own car. The boy looked up and stared Stiles straight in the eyes. He was frozen in shock as Theo flashed him a charming grin and fucking _winked_ before driving off.

"What the fuck is happening," he mumbled to himself, as he tiredly dragged himself to his bed. He needed some rest.

.

 **A/N:** **This story would be taking place around the first half of 5B although the plot won't be an important part. Just pretend everything has been more or less the same although Stiles hasn't been part of the gang in this universe. I will try to explore characters and their dynamics, will go heavy on the angst, all while the plot is taking a backseat. Apart from Theo, you won't see many characters that have been added through the course of the fifth season because, and I'm going to be honest, I have completely lost focus over who is who. There are way too many characters I don't give a fuck about and that don't make much sense - therefore I won't write about them.**

 **Unless you haven't read the tags: This story will depict an unhealthy relationship between Stiles and Theo. Theo is an asshole, just the way I like him and he doesn't get a redemption arc. That doesn't mean that he doesn't care for/about Stiles though.  
In case you haven't noticed while reading: Stiles is not some naive little boy readily buying in into every lie.  
Everything is still consensual though.**

 **This story won't be too long, maybe three chapters or so, if I can muster up the energy to finish this.**

 **Leave me a comment if you want to see this finished and tell me how you liked thus far:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hey guys, thank you sooo much for all those lovely comments you left for last chapter! To make this one half sensible I even forced myself to watch a couple more episodes of 5B which was** _ **hard**_ **, like, really hard. Is it just me or did nothing make any sense? Anyway, I'm going to be a little more specific with the time line on this one. It takes place sometime after Lydia was rescued from Eichen House. here's chapter 2! :)**

 **.**

Scott was sitting on the ground by the time Kira and Liam arrived. He had considered running home after the guy Theo harassed threw him out, but after he had realized how far they had actually drove he had called his friends, after all.

"Thanks guys," he sighed, sinking into the soft leather of the back seat. The ground had been freaking hard.

"So… Care to elaborate why you're spending your afternoon on the middle of the highway?"Liam asked. "I'm still not sure what's going on. Kira didn't make much sense."

"It's not like _I_ knew what was going on," the girl argued, keeping track of the road. "I'm going to head to your place first Scott, okay?"

He nodded. "You might as well come in with me. We need start planning so we can decide what we're going to do next."

"Well? What _did_ happen?" Liam pressed curiously.

"This afternoon, right at the beginning of Econ, Theo came late to class," Scott began. The youngest of them furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"And that's suspicious _why_?" he interrupted. Scott turned his head to look out of the window. The number of things that didn't make sense had started to outweigh those that did. It was freaking irritating, but what other choice did they have other than pushing through?

"He came in with another guy. And this other guy, he was hurt – I smelled the blood. They both seemed upset – Theo rather angry and the boy really anxious."

"You didn't have to have a special sense of smell to notice that something had been going on between them just before they entered class," Kira remarked. "Do we know who this guy is?"

Scott shrugged. "No idea. Maybe he's new?"

"We could ask Lydia, she might know more than us. Anyway, why did you take off so fast Scott?"

Guiltily he scratched the back of his head. He had wanted to inform Kira but there had been no time. "I wanted to ask the guy what was going on, whether Theo was giving him a hard time… But the next thing I now he's already out of the classroom and in his car."

The girl halted her car at the red lights and turned to look at him by staring at the rearview mirror.

"I only got in his car because I wanted to talk to him, but he took off immediately. It was almost like he was fleeing."

Their faces became grim as they felt the tense atmosphere enveloping them. "Probably from Theo," Liam grumbled. "What you've described sounds like he definitely _is_ giving that guy a hard time."

Scott nodded. The boy hadn't looked like he could've put up much of a physical fight, even if Theo hadn't been a supernatural creature. He had had a skinny stature, with skin color that was sickly pale.

"Anyway, we didn't get all that far. I asked him what Theo wanted from him and he threw me out."

Liam snorted. "What? That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

They collectively startled when the car behind them pressed on the horn. The light was green and Kira hurriedly changed the gears. After some moments she seemed to remember their previous conversation and frowned.

"But- that can't be all? Didn't he say anything else?"

Scott shrugged. "Not really. He threatened to call the cops if I didn't get out of his car. Actually, he seemed very pissed off during our whole ride. I-" He broke himself off, cursing. "I should've concentrated on his emotions but everything went so fast and-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," his girlfriend interrupted, her tone reassuring. "We have to see where we go from here."

.

When Stiles woke up, it was to the sound of his father's soothing voice. Groggily he opened his eyes, glad that the man hadn't flicked the light on.

"Morning," he croaked. Although it was dark, his father's gentle smile was discernible. The man looked tired. "How was work?"

"Alright." Stiles knew that it was anything but alright. All these freaky deaths kept his father and his men on their toes. These killings were so fucked up that even his Dad, the best police man Stiles knew, couldn't figure them out.

At one point matters had been so bad, that his sheriff position had been revoked and the FBI had taken charge. But after some time they've realized that the police force had absolutely no influence in what happened in this goddamn town. Neither was his father's 'incompetence' to be blamed for not solving the crimes.

Stiles had blown up at the Station, especially in front of Agent McCall whose smarmy ass reminded him a lot of Theo now that he thought of it, and told them all of this in full detail. No one had paid him any mind.  
But after some weeks, during which their stuck-up asses finally _lived_ the shit his father had to deal with on a daily basis, they gave the man his position back.

"I'm telling you – We could always-"

"No Stiles," his Dad cut him off. "Beacon Hills- as crazy as it can get here sometimes-"

" _Sometimes? Really?_ "

"It is still our home and we need to protect it." His father was a hero. That was the only explanation Stiles could come up with to understand this idealistic Captain America bullshit. Then again, the old man probably had a different view on this town. It held much more sentimental value to him than it did to Stiles. The only thing holding Stiles here was his father. If it had been up to him, they would've left this godforsaken place long ago.

"Come on, get up. I ordered us Pizza."

Suddenly Stiles was stark awake and shot up in his bed. "Pizza? Why the hell don't you inject all that fat straight into your arteries if you want to get a heart attack so bad?"

His father put both his hands on his shoulders, attempting to calm him. "Son, I've been following your diet plan to a T since ages. Some slices of pizza won't kill me." Stiles wanted to object but his father had gotten up already, looking for a way to avoid the discussion. "I'll be setting the table," which- _really?_ Setting the table for pizza? He couldn't come up with an excuse that made half sense?

Tiredly Stiles stood up, went to the bathroom and washed his face. He didn't bother putting different clothes on; it was late anyways.

When he arrived downstairs, the TV was on some basketball game and his father was paying for the pizza. Stiles let himself sink into the sofa, massaging his temples and planning his father's nutritious intake for the next day. They had to eat extra clean tomorrow to make up for the trash of today.

"Stop thinking so hard," his father grumbled as he sat next to him, balancing the pizza and the two plates on his hands. "And don't punish me with that rabbit food tomorrow."

Stiles grinned. "You asked for it."

"You should worry more about the food _you_ are eating." His father's expression grew concerned. Stiles hated it. Stress was bad for health. "You're not eating enough." The man eyed the one slice of pizza Stiles was nibbling at disapprovingly.

"I'm okay."

"You're too skinny." Stiles shrugged. It was the Adderall that made him lose all appetite.

Suddenly they both startled. Stiles' phone had vibrated. The boy froze, trying to ignore his surroundings as his father stared at his phone as if it was bomb in diguise. Just as the man focused his attention on the TV again, it vibrated again.

Stiles could understand his father's reaction. He didn't get any messages from anyone other than his Dad or his phone provider. Actually, he was pretty surprised himself until he reached the cupboard he had left his cell on and looked at his notifications. Then, he remembered again.  
Theo. He had given the sleaze-bag his number. What had he been thinking?

'You up yet?'

'Are you feeling better?'

Stiles ignored both texts and put his phone into the pocket of his hoodie, so his father wouldn't stare the next time it vibrated. After all, he knew that Theo could be annoyingly persistent.

"Who was that?" The curiosity in his Dad's eyes was almost funny. His father knew that he didn't have any friends and it concerned the old man. But it wasn't like he could do anything against it. The days of pushing him towards the others kids on the playground and telling him to play with them were long over.

"No one," he answered.

He felt the phone vibrate a couple more times during the game.

.

"Why is Lydia hanging around the Station all the time?"

"Because Parrish is working here," Scott answered Liam.

"And as if matters weren't complicated enough, there is also something supernatural going on with him, so we have to keep an eye on him, too," Kira carried on.

It had been a few days since Scott had talked to the strange guy who threw him out of his car. Since it had been the weekend, there hadn't been a chance to see him again. But before the week started, they wanted to speak to Lydia and inform her of everything that was going on. At the moment, it was vital for them to be on the same page. They had been separated for too long which hadn't been a good influence on their individual performances.

The three of them passed the reception and skimmed the room. Everyone seemed to be in a rush. The police force was working relentlessly since the supernatural started targeting Beacon Hills.

In the end, they discerned Lydia before Parrish, as her fiery hair stood out in the crowd.

"Guys!" she greeted them, surprised to see them here. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you," Scott grinned. "And Parrish." He momentarily forgot what they came for and turned to the police man. "Parrish, I'm actually surprised you're still here."

"What? Why?" The young man asked in confusion.

"With all the Beast-Hellhound mess that is going on, you shouldn't be worrying over your job, too, man. Can't you take a couple of free days or something?" His face morphed into its familiar sympathetic expression. Lydia snorted as Jordan shook his head.

"Don't you see what's going on? The rate of criminality is as high as never before and many men are incapacitated, alrready. We're just barely shouldering the work. If I'd ask for a free day now of all times, the Sheriff would gut me. Poor man has already-

"Scott." Kira interrupted Parrish's speech. Her boyfriend looked over to the girl whose face was frozen in surprise.

"What is it?" the werewolf asked confusedly.

She nodded, motioning into a direction and prompting him to follow her glance. "Huh." There, in the Sheriff's office, sat the guy who had thrown him out of his car. Scott didn't know what he was doing here, but it sure was a practical coincidence. Now they didn't have to search for his photo in a year book to show to Lydia.

"Hey Lydia," he called. The girl had already turned around to look what they were staring at.

"What is it?"

"You see that guy over there?" Subtly, he tried to motion to the direction the boy was sitting at, seemingly talking to the Sheriff. Scott failed at being subtle, but everyone at the Station was so busy, that no one paid him any mind.

"The one in the Sheriff's office, you mean?"

"Yeah."

She squinted her eyes and contemplated. "No. Should I?"

"He goes to our school," Kira quipped in.

Lydia seemed surprised at that. "What? Really? I don't know, his face doesn't seem very familiar."

"That's the Sheriff's son."

The teenagers collectively turned around to stare at the police man. "What?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. He comes to visit his father pretty often. Brings him meals and stuff."

"What's his name?" Scott asked excitedly. This turned out to be easier than he originally predicted it to become.

"I don't know." Parrish shrugged. "Something-Stilinski, I guess. I really only know him from seeing him a couple of times."

Scott sighed. Slumping on the chair in front of Parrish's desk, he started plotting. "This is a good opportunity. We should talk to him, see what he knows. Maybe then, we can understand Theo's motives better."

"What? What the hell's going on?" Lydia asked confused. Her and Parrish mirrored each others' expressions.

"That guy there," Kira explained, looking over to the boy again, "He has something to do with Theo. We don't know how, yet, but we're suspecting that Theo is harassing him in some way."

Lydia squinted her eyes again. She looked tired. Everything going on in this town was tiring these days. "How's that?"

"Short story: They both came to class late. Together. The guy over there bloody and anxious. Theo angry," the girl answered.

Liam nodded. "And when Scott tried to talk with him, he threw him out of his car. I bet he knows something."

Lydia shook her head and closed her eyes, processing what they said as she run a hand through her hair. "Okay, okay. So who of us is going to do it?"

"Uh…" Scott was caught off guard. "I thought we'd do it together. We might leave more of an expression."

Liam rolled with his eyes. "When we all gang up on him, he'll think we're going to beat him up or something."

Everyone collectively turned to look at Lydia. She put her hands up in the air. "What? Why me?"

"Out of all of us, you're the best with words. We need to convince this guy, Lydia. And we have the best shot with you," Scott argued.

.

She had been waiting, freezing her ass off on this parking lot for about half an hour now when the guy finally came out. She squinted and took him in. Scott had said that he went to their school but he didn't seem familiar in the slightest. But with what was happening in Beacon Hills these days, she had barely just managed to keep track of school. There was just so much going on.

She was still waiting for the right opportunity when the boy stopped walking and pulled his phone out. A little grin appeared on his face as he stared at his screen. Lydia was stucrk with how it made him look so different.

She sensed her opportunity when he started walking in the direction of his car again.

"Hey!" She called, and ran to his side.

He turned around, looking her up and down, a suspicious expression on his face. It confused her. There wasn't anything suspicious about her, or at least, that was what outsiders should be thinking about her.

"Hey, yeah you! Are you driving through town by chance?" He was silent, watching her as he was biting his bottom lip thoughtfully. Finally, he nodded. "Mind taking me with you?" He didn't answer and she decided to push. "Please. It's freezing."

She could determine the moment he gave in. His face muscles slackened and he nodded again, motioning towards his car. The guy was weird but she had a job to do.

"Thank you! My Mom dropped me off, so I don't have my car here. It's too cold to walk to the bus station." The smile on her face was radiant, trying to put him at ease and charm him.  
If anything, the boy stiffened up.

He unlocked the door and she got in. Despite how old the jeep seemed to be, it was surprisingly comfortable, the leather soft. It was clean, too. For some reason, it put her a little at ease.  
He started the car.

"You're Stilinski, right? We go to the same grade," she remarked, as if she had known of him before her talk with her friends about an hour ago. They had tried asking around at the Station if anyone knew the boy's first name, but they had came up with blank results. The Sheriff himself was so busy that he refused to see anyone if it wasn't about an emergency. The last name, Stilinski, was all they had.

He nodded again, but did nothing else. It was almost like he was trying to ignore her.  
When the boy stopped at a red light, he pulled his phone back out and stared at it. This time, she couldn't discern a smile, but she could see his eyes lighten up, life filling them and looking less void than before. He discarded the phone on the seat between them and focused back on the road.

"Which way?" It was the first time she heard him speak, she realized. His voice was low and kind of scratchy.

"Left." His movements were rushed, twitchy. Every couple of seconds he checked his mirrors, drummed him fingers on the steering wheel and checked the gears.

The phone vibrated again, but Stilinski was too focused on the road to notice it. She subtly stared at the lightened screen from the corner of her eyes and could read the beginning of a message through the notifications.

'How about dinner? I'd be pay-" That was where the character limit ended. She would have had to unlock his phone to read the rest of the text. She looked at the screen again. The message had been sent by an unsaved number. Lydia could see digits, but not a name. The screen darkened.

"So you're always this grouchy to your passengers?" She had to get something out of him since her previous strategy had failed.

"If they're liars, yes," he answered, mostly unfazed.

She tore her eyes away from the road to gaze at him. "Me?"

"Don't act dumb, Lydia." He seemed annoyed, eyebrows slightly drawn together. "Which way?"

"Right. I'm not lying."

"But you're definitely deceiving."

"I don't know what you-"

"What do you want from me?" He cut her off.

Resolutely, she turned her eyes back on the road. She didn't know what was it that gave her away, but it was apparent that he had figured out that her real reasons for talking to him were not to be as chaste as she had pretended them to be. She chose a different angle.

"We're concerned about you." He furrowed his brows, the confusion clear on his face.

"We?"

"My friends and me," she answered in a soft voice. Deception hadn't worked, maybe a little slice of honesty would. "Last Friday Scott and Kira saw you coming to Econ injured."

"I wasn't injured," he argued, avoiding to look her in the eyes.

"You had blood on you." She halted for the dramatic effect. "And Theo Raeken was right behind you."

There was silence. Stilinski's eyes were stubbornly glued on the road.  
"Is Theo hurting you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"You can-"

"Which way?" he interrupted.

"Right," she huffed. "That's my house over there." He drove to her place and stopped the car. Neither of them moved.

"Lydia?" She perked up; maybe Stilinski was going to open up, after all. "Do you guys think Theo is a bad person?"

"Yes. And you would do best keeping away from him." Her tone was harsh because she was annoyed.

There was silence again and Lydia realized that she wasn't going to get more out. She opened the door on her side and swiftly exited the car. Although some instinct in her was telling her to stay, maybe say a few more words, she shut the door without addressing Stilinski again.

Lydia didn't look back while an uneasy feeling was growing in her. Somehow it made her think that she was making a mistake.

.

Stiles watched Lydia until she disappeared in her house.

He didn't know what he had expected to happen when he had agreed to take her home.  
It had been some leftovers of the awe and admiration he had felt towards her in the past that had moved him to his decision. Back then, he had thought he was being used for a ride, while in reality, he was being used for information. Even when she had been telling the truth, she had been trying to deceive him the whole time. Lydia Martin wanted to know more about Theo, not because she, or anyone else for that matter was concerned about Stiles, but because of some personal vendetta against Theo.

Maybe it was the knowledge of being used in general, or maybe it was only the deceptive way it was pulled through; it might as well have been the hard tone of her last words and the way she left him here without as much as looking at him – because now that she knew that there was nothing to get from him, he was invisible again.

He startled as he heard his phone vibrate, the noise so loud at that moment. It was Theo.  
Stiles didn't even have the energy to hate himself for the comfort he felt about getting attention from one person out there.

'I could pick you up at home. We're in the same class at Monday morning anyway." That had been the message he had read at the parking lot. During the weekend Theo had been constantly sending him these silly texts full of offers and request. Stiles had never answered.

'I know you like your jeep but I would be bringing coffee with me." The second one.

Apparently, he had sent another one during the ride.  
'How about dinner? I'd be paying.' Stiles bit on his lip not to smile.

At last, he read the text he was just send a few minutes ago.  
'Thai? I know you like Thai.'

It _was_ kindacreepy that Theo knew that. At the same it was nice that _someone_ _knew_ something about him. Someone actually paid attention.  
It didn't pass his notice that Lydia didn't address him with his name once during their conversation. He wouldn't be surprised, at all, if she simply hadn't known.

It probably was the aching loneliness that made him type the next letters and answer Theo for the first time.

'Thai.'

.

 **A/N:** **I am beat. It's 4am over here, so I can only apologize for all the mistakes that must have occurred. But I** _ **really**_ **wanted to update because I love reading your comments first thing in the morning. So please leave one of those on your way out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Here's chapter 3! Thank you so much for your comments on 2:)  
**

**.**

At that morning Stiles' breakfast was interrupted by the sound of soft knocking against the door. His first thought was that there must have been an emergency in town, some crazy massacre that needed his father's immediate attention. It wasn't all that strange of him to suspect that either. It had been a very long time ago that someone had rang the door bell and had asked for him.

His father must have come to that assumption, too. His face fell a little, the corners of his mouth slackening over his cup of tea (because Stiles was adamant on limiting his caffeine intake). The man stood up to answer the door.

Stiles was still lost in thought, not caring to listen to what had happened in town this early. He was still mulling over how today's school day would go. Right in his first period he'd be in a class together with not only Theo Raeken, but also Scott McCall and Kira Yukimura. With Theo, he could deal with – he had somehow gotten used to his overbearing presence. But the last thing he wanted to do was to have another conversation with any of McCall's friends.

That was why he was still at home. He tried not to arrive to class earlier than necessary in order to avoid any possible interaction with that bunch.

These problems concerned him so much, that it took him a few moments to realize that the voice of the guy his Dad was talking with belonged to Theo fucking Raeken. For about half a minute, he just sat, watching the conversation and trying to process why the guy was standing at his front door, smiling that ingenious smile while conversing with his father.

Once he got over his initial shock, he stood up immediately and walked towards the front door in a quick stride. He stopped right behind his father, shooting the other boy a cold look.

"Theo. What are you doing here?" he asked, the tone of his voice hard.

Theo acted as if he didn't notice Stiles' demeanor and smiled that charming smile of his – friendly, handsome and fake.

"I'm passing your house on my way to school anyway. Thought I'd pick you up."

Stiles inhaled, careful to control his temper. If he lost his shit right here, it would seem like _he_ was the crazy and evil one. His father was the one person who had his back in almost everything and he didn't want to lose the man's trust. His Dad also thought that Stiles was often being paranoid (which, admittedly, wasn't too far off most of the time – times that didn't involve Theo). Only when he had undeniable proof of Theo's character, he would come to his father.

"How'd you come to that idea?"

The other boy's smile never faltered. "Since we're going out eating this evening I thought it wouldn't be too far off."

From the side of his eye, Stiles could spot his father's face breaking out into a beaming grin. It surprised him how young the man looked right there. It was incredible how a few less worries could influence someone's well-being – Stiles felt guilty knowing that he was one of his Dad's worries.

"You two are going out? Stiles never told me anything." Despite the accusing words, his father's voice wasn't judging. The man seemed to be too freaking happy that his son was going out with someone to be disgruntled about anything. "Where you'll be going for dinner?"

"We wanted to visit the Thai restaurant."

"Oh Stiles loves Thai!"

"That's why we're going there, Sir," Theo remarked in his best son-in-law expression. The fucker was good. There was no chance that Stiles could decline his offer now. Now that his father knew of Theo's invitation, he wouldn't let his son decline; even if Stiles would somehow manage to, his father's mood would be down the drain, the worry lines as deep as those days another murder was being reported again.

The man didn't seem to notice his son's dropping mood. "You want to come in, Theo? We were just having breakfast."

Yeah, no. That went too far. "I think we better get going," he interrupted the conversation. "Or else we'll be late for English." Hurriedly, he grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the house in order not to let Theo even come to the idea of entering it.

The other boy seemed to contemplate the Sheriff's invitation though. Panicking, because he didn't want Theo to talk to his father more than he already had, he grabbed his broad arm and tried to pull him along.  
Theo didn't budge though, which was kinda weird. Sure, the boy was muscular and athletic while Stiles was rather – well, let's say the lack of appetite and physical activity left their marks on his body.  
Still, he hadn't thought Theo to be this strong.

Although he didn't move along, he turned his head to Stiles, a surprised look on his face. It only lasted for a moment until Theo broke into a grin and threw his arm across Stiles' slight, bony shoulders.

"We'll be off then," he remarked shooting a last look to his father who replied with something Stiles didn't catch because he was too busy tightening up every muscle in his body. Unperturbed, Theo guided him to his car, a clean silver Mercedes, he noted hazily.

Before he was aware of it, he was standing at the car's other side, Theo holding the door open. Stiles wanted to spit venom because he wasn't Theo's goddamn date and he didn't want anyone to hold his door for him. Regardless, he inhaled and held his breath for a couple of seconds, willing himself to calm down before entering.

As Theo walked towards the driver's side, he took the interior in. He was sitting on soft black leather, everything mostly clean. There was a little loose change here and there and the boy's own backpack lay on the back seat. Two cups of coffee were on the drink holders. It unnerved him how normal everything looked.

Theo entered and got behind the wheel, flashing him a huge grin. He seemed to be in an unnaturally good mood. Stiles was curious what had happened, but he didn't want to talk to the other boy, so he kept his mouth shut.

Theo chuckled. "Feeling grumpy again?"

He shrugged. A little childish, but he didn't give a fuck. "What makes you think that?"

"You're tense."

"I'm just trying to make this as uncomfortable as possible for you," he answered. Theo didn't seem to be affected in the slightest. He laughed and glided through the traffic, completely relaxed. Stiles' curiosity got the best out of him. "What got you in this good mood?"

The boy stopped at the red light and turned to look him in the eyes. Stiles regretted his question – he was uncomfortable when Theo's attention was solely focused on him.

"Didn't think I'd get you to join me."

Stiles looked out of the window. It suddenly dawned on him that he'd have to get home walking since he didn't have his car with him and he sure as hell wasn't taking the bus that was filled with masses of other people. Great.

"I got you some coffee," Theo interrupted his musings. Stiles shortly entertained the idea of refusing it just for the hell of it, but he was kinda miserable, and some caffeine would help lift his spirits. He grabbed the cup, took a sip, groaned and made a face.

"You sure this is coffee?"

Theo grinned and finally the lights turned green and he started driving again. "Some, yes. Mostly milk, though."

"I like it darker," he mumbled.

"I know. But I read that the caffeine doesn't do well with the Adderall." God damn it. It was so weird that Theo somehow knew all this stuff about him and it got him honestly, deeply, severely concerned about himself because _why couldn't this guy act normal?_ On the other hand- No. He cut himself off and didn't allow to let his thoughts develop any further.

"I left out sugar, too." Stiles started nibbling on his bottom lip while watching the traffic. The coffee _did_ taste like shit in its milkened and unsugared glory – but something in his gut warmed at the knowledge that Theo researched what side effects caffeine had combined with his meds before buying him a cup of coffee. It kinda reminded him of how _he_ obsessively researched information on nutrition for various meals that he prepared for his father.

Lost in thought, he only came to himself when the car slowed down again, arriving at the parking lot of the school. It came to halt with a soft purr which felt somehow wrong after Stiles had gotten so used to the noises his jeep made.

He finished the now cold coffee and was about to open the door, aware of Theo's eyes on him, when he spotted Lydia Martin rolling in with her car. He froze and remained sitting.  
The last thing he wanted to do was have another talk with her. In fact, he'd rather agree to another dinner with Theo. The other boy left him agitated and angry (and a little scared if he was honest with himself) – but he never made him feel shittier and smaller than he already was.

"You're upset," the boy remarked. He had relaxed in his seat while Stiles' eyes had been fixed outside.

"What is she doing here?" He asked, deciding to ignore Theo's comment. He knew that the boy would knew who he was referring to – Theo always seemed to know for some reason. "Wasn't she at Eichenhouse not long ago?" Theo chuckled as if he found that particularly funny and it only served to spur him on. "Why is she going to school, anyway? I thought she was some kind of genius. She should have all her credits by now. What the hell is she still doing here?" He knew that he was being petty, but honestly, he didn't even care anymore.

Theo broke out in laughter and Stiles realized that it was the first time he was hearing his laugh – usually Theo was the smirking type. "Right? And no even realizes that it's strange. They just go on with their lives."

Stiles felt weirdly good at being affirmed although Theo's approval shouldn't mean anything really. In fact, it should suggest that something is definitely not right.  
But he couldn't help feeling strangely encouraged. The only other person he could talk about his opinions with was his father. Although Stiles knew that the man loved him and had his back, he also knew that he didn't always believe him. It didn't upset Stiles' too much if his Dad thought he was simply lying. It only hit hard when the man made a worried face and asked him whether he had been abusing the Adderall again – as if that had anything to do with it, at all.  
His father's doubt made Stiles doubt himself.

He turned to look into Theo's blue eyes. "You think there's something weird about her, too?"

"Definitely." Somehow, Stiles thought he wasn't being bullshitted. He had always trusted his instincts – that's how he hadn't fallen for Theo's act the first time around. At that moment, he believed Theo was being sincere. He nodded, easing his tensioned muscles.

"Her and her group of friends." Scott McCall, Kira Yukimura and the rest were just as strange.

The silence stretched on.

"How do you feel about skipping class?" Theo's grin was on its usual place again.

"We've got English," he argued weakly, as if Theo hadn't known already. Actually, he would like to skip. Not spending another day with any of those people was daunting.  
But he'd either have to do it on his own or with Theo. Though his distrust for the other boy was slightly subdued, it was still present.

"Come on, Stiles," he pushed, his eyes never leaving Stiles'. "We could go to a Diner and have some breakfast, you could get some coffee you like…" He left the sentence hanging, his face suggestive and hopeful.

Stiles had the urge to nag on the nail of his finger. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to go to school but he didn't want to be at home by himself either. The only other alternative was to spend his morning with Theo – which, _really?_

"My Dad," he murmured unconvincingly.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you've never skipped before." He did. He always made sure to catch up on the work at home, but yeah, he had skipped his fair share of times.

"Alright," Stiles receded. At least he could blame this all on Theo if his Dad ever caught wind of this and his father would realize that Theo Raeken wasn't as innocent as he pretends to be.

He tore his eyes away from Theo's and noticed that the parking lot was empty.  
Class had started already.  
Theo started the car.

.

Scott sighed, massaging his temples as he struggled to keep up with the lesson. They had English and he knew that he shouldn't be slacking but he was just so damn tired. Danger from various sources was threatening Beacon Hills and it was becoming harder and harder to defend his town. The biggest difficulty in all of this was that they mostly didn't know what they were up against. If they did, they could search for some kind of solution at least.

He had latched his hope on the Stilinski kid, hoping against all expectations that they might find out more about Theo through him. But yesterday evening Lydia had called him and admitted that she hadn't find anything out, not even his first name.

He groaned quietly and looked at the watch at the wall. Another ten minutes still. He turned around and started watching the people around him.

Scott had been hoping to meet Stilinski in class. He didn't even know whether he had English with him, he didn't ever really pay attention before. After all, he had a hard time keeping up with class and saving Beacon Hills on a good day. There were no opportunities to take a look around.

Wait a second. He inspected each student to be completely sure. Hadn't Theo been taking English with the rest of them? Scott hadn't been keeping up with other people's schedules – it wasn't like Theo attended regularly anyway. Plotting against other people took its own time, after all.

Still, it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a look at Theo's timetable, and Stilinski's, too, while he was at it.

.

"We could go out of town and come back at evening."

"So I'll spend the whole day with you? No thanks." Stiles' answer didn't come out as hostile as he originally intended it to be. But he was in a good mood, relaxed, and wasn't up to the usual adversity.

He had spent the morning with Theo and it hadn't even been half bad. They had driven to a diner, ordered copious amounts of good food and even better coffee. Stiles couldn't remember the last time he ate so much.

He had found out that it wasn't necessarily awful to spend time with Theo if he wasn't pushing it. When they were talking about completely random topics it was much easier to ignore the feeling of his hackles rising.

Now they were sitting in Theo's car again, in front of Stiles' place. It was early, they could still attend some lessons if they tried, but he wasn't in the mood to go to school again.

"You'll be picking me up this evening?"

Theo grinned brightly. "Of course." Stiles wordlessly opened the door. "What? No goodbye-kiss?"

"Don't push it." He meant it.

After he had spent all morning with Theo, he wasn't much wiser about what the boy's motives were. Because if Theo Raeken wasn't being creepy, he was acting nice and made attempts at flirting which was just plain weird. Stiles felt put on the spot.

He exited the car and closed the door, not looking back as he walked towards his front door. Still, he was aware of Theo's eyes following him.

.

Stiles was trying to relax, his hands loosely grasping the book he was supposed to read for English. It was hard to concentrate though when his father was nervously turning around every few seconds to look at him. One subtle man he was. Stiles acted as if he didn't notice until his father finally decided to speak up.

"So when is Theo going to pick you up?"

"Around six."

There was only so much silence the man could take before his curiosity got the best out of him again. "How'd you meet this boy anyway?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "You know we went to primary school together."

"Oh, yeah." His father sighed, gently massaging his temples.

Before he could get asked another uncomfortable question though, the sound of knocking against the door saved him. He hurried and opened the door, Theo standing right in front of him with a bright, handsome grin on his face.

Lackluster, Stiles greeted him, before his father could arrive at his side, visibly happy about seeing the other boy. Stiles really wanted to avoid the upcoming conversation, though. It was a little embarrassing how stoked he was to see his son going out with someone.

Right after Theo greeted his father in his perfectly polite tone, he grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him outside towards the silver Mercedes. He could hear his father yelling something towards them, but he didn't pay it any attention.

"Eager, aren't we?" Theo laughed.

Stiles ignored him and opened the door to the passenger seat. As he sank into the soft leather, he took in the insides of the car once again. Without the heavy scent of coffee the faint smell of cologne was distinguishable. Theo got behind the wheel.

They were both casually dressed; they wouldn't be going to a fancy place, after all, which Stiles was thankful for. Something about people wearing crisp suits and sipping expensive wine put him on edge. It made the contrast between them and him even starker.

During the ride, Stiles didn't initiate a conversation again and neither did Theo. It seemed as if he was trying to back off a little today. Stiles suspected the other boy had realized that he was getting nowhere pushing him to a corner and changed his strategy.

That brought him to his initial problem. Why was Theo doing all of this? What did he really want from him? For a moment he entertained the idea that the boy wanted to use him because of his father; maybe he had a criminal record that needed grooming. But he quickly dismissed that suspicion because he was pretty sure his father had checked Theo's criminal record already. The man was pretty overprotective after all. If there had been some horrible deed that had been noted officially, his father would've reacted more concerned towards the boy's arrival earlier at his place.

"You're thinking too much." The car was slowing down, Theo parking at the side of the street. Beacon Hills was small, it never took you very long to get from one place to another.

Stiles didn't answer. The car halted.

"You look exhausted. What'd you do today?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing. I'm just tired of always looking over my back whenever you're with me," he answered with blunt honesty.

Theo seemed as if he wanted to argue, but after what looked like quiet contemplation, he decided against it. "Are you waiting for me to open your door princess?" he asked instead, the usual smug grin on his face.

Stiles supposed he could snark back but he knew that the comment hadn't come with bad intentions, so he let it be and opened his door.  
When they entered the restaurant, they were hit with the smell of delicious and spicy food.

Theo casually led him towards a table at the back next to the window. They hadn't booked a table, or at least Stiles didn't think they did, because it was Monday and not many people would be here anyway. The atmosphere was relaxed, which Stiles was grateful for. He couldn't have stood the stifling presence of a large crowd.

A phone rang, but it wasn't his. "Sorry," Theo mumbled and seized into his pocket, apologetic eyes fixed on Stiles.

He nodded. "No problem. Answer it." Stiles wanted to know who was calling Theo and he could shamelessly admit that he wanted to listen to whatever he'd be talking about. He would never solve the mystery surrounding the boy if he didn't start finding out more about him.

As they sat down, Theo looked at the screen of his phone, expression slightly confused. "Yeah?" he answered. After a few seconds he put the phone back into his pocket again. "Wrong number probably."

Shortly after, a waitress came over, greeted them and handed them their menus. Stiles' stomach grumbled.

Theo chuckled. "Hungry?"

He shrugged. "I haven't eaten since breakfast with you this morning."

"Why?"

Stiles thought it was an odd question. He didn't answer.

"You're not taking care of yourself."

Stiles had to laugh. "I don't even know how to answer that. It is creepy that you seem to have been watching me long enough to know about my habits. You're sounding like my Dad, too, which makes everything so much weirder." He didn't wait for a response. "I'm taking the Gaeng Ped Gai."

Theo sighed, a rare concession of exasperation.  
The waitress returned and took their orders.

"What your father and I have in common is that we care about you."

Stiles decided not to bush around the bush anymore. No matter what Theo said or did, it always lead to one question eventually. "What do you want Theo?"

The boy's face became even more serious, yet remained calm and in control. It was a feature that Stiles hadn't seen very often on him. "I've told you already, Stiles. I want us to be close."

He snorted, mouth grinning without joy. "Close?"

"As little distance as I can establish. Preferably none at all." His eyes wore a suggestive tint.

"Why?"

Theo didn't let himself be provoked. "Because of you. I know that you have potential. I know that with the nudge into the right direction, you can become much more than you already are."

"I don't want nudging." It pissed him off that someone wanted authorization over him. "I don't want anyone steering the wheel in my life. Least of all you."

Theo sighed again, leaned over and suddenly took Stiles' hands into his, his blue eyes never wavering from Stiles'. "Stiles, you are one of the reasons I even returned to this town."

The boy wondered if he was being manipulated again. It sure felt like it. "Don't lie to me."

He could feel Theo's fingers tightened around his. They were strong, steady. "What do you think I _did_ come for? Beacon Hills' safety level? The fond memories?"

Stiles watched him, trying to find out how sincere the boy was being. His expression was as honest as it could get and for a moment, Stiles doubted himself. There was no rational reason that supported his suspicions about Theo. Only his instincts had been screaming alarm since the first day Theo Raeken had appeared in town.

He pulled his hands away. The alternative would be that he really was being paranoid. He shook his head, closing himself off. He had only himself to rely on, he couldn't start doubting himself now.

"I don't know what the hell you came for. It's not like you're telling me. And if you say that you came back for me, I'm gonna get up and leave. If you think I'm so dumb that I'm just gonna buy into that, you've got another thing coming."

Theo propped his elbows on the table, clenching his hands into each other. This time, Stiles' gaze didn't waver, not looking away as Theo was watching him with intensity. His eyes weren't blue after all, Stiles noticed. They seemed like that in a certain light, but on better inspection, they were mixed with swirls of green, grey and brown. He didn't even notice how lost he got in them, until he was startled by the waitress who arrived at their table, balancing their meals on both hands.  
Finally, he managed to look away as she placed their plates in front of them. One last time, she smiled politely before leaving.

Theo took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. Yeah, there are other reasons why I came back. But I wasn't lying when I said that you are one of them."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Back in fourth grade, we knew each other and that was all it was. We weren't best friends or anything. So why would you come back for me of all people?"

"Because I remember how you were back then, and when I returned, I realized that nothing has changed about you. You're just as smart, loyal and ruthless."

Stiles perked up at his last word. "What do you need my ruthlessness for Theo?"

The boy leaned back and nodded towards the table. "Let's eat before it gets cold." He took the utensils in his hands and began eating his Nua Pad Bai Krapao. Stiles sighed and followed suit.

"I'm also here because of Scott McCall and his friends," Theo mentioned conversationally.

Stiles froze. " _What?_ "

Theo chuckled and his re-transformation to his usual self was complete. "You know as well as I do that something about them isn't normal at all."

For a second, he forgot how to breathe. Yes, he had thought those people and everyone who came into regular contact with them were strange. He even came as far as suspecting them for all the shit that happened in Beacon Hills, but matters never really added up. There was always something that didn't make sense. Eventually he had given up. He was still wary around that group but he had stopped trying to find out what was wrong with them.

Theo grinned. "Oh yes sweetheart, I know exactly what is going on with them and in this whole goddamn town."

In that instant Stiles suddenly knew that there was no chance that he would cut the other boy off his life anytime soon.  
His curiosity was peeked, having found a riddle to solve. Stiles knew exactly how far these mysteries grew into obsessions. He knew how far they could go, but at the moment, Theo held the keys and he was on the ride, ignorant of their destination. They would be fighting for the steering wheel along the way, but there was no way Stiles was getting out now.

 **A/N:** **So that was #3.  
On a side note: The time I started writing the first chapter, I was listening to Birdy's self-titled debut album. I named this story after the song 'Terrible Love' because it described the mood this story was supposed to start out with very well.  
Writing this chapter, I got quite lazy and I finally took the time to listen to her second album ('Fire Within'). When I got to her song 'Strange Birds' shivers ran down my spine. That song creates the exact atmosphere that I want to create as the story goes on. So if you're interested in that, hit it up!  
And don't forget to leave a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Here's chapter 4! Your comments on the last one meant the world to me! :)**

 **.**

Scott sighed as they finally entered the house trough the front door.

"Man, I was so worried we were gonna get caught," Liam spoke what everyone was thinking.

It was barely an hour ago that they, Scott, Liam, Kira and Lydia broke into the school office. Well, Scott liked to think that 'break in' wasn't the right word, more like 'sneak in'. Kira and Liam had distracted the secretary, luring her out of her office, while Scott and Lydia had entered the backroom where all the school records were stored.  
Scott didn't like stealing and he always got very nervous doing it but Lydia kept a cool head in the direst situations. She had worked efficiently and in a short amount of time, she had found Theo's and Stilinski's school records.

Now that they had arrived at Scott's place, they could finally relax a little.

"Hey kids!" his mother greeted them, a vibrant smile on her face that froze slightly when her eyes met Liam's. She still wasn't completely over what he had done to her son, probably never would be.  
Scott felt familiar sympathy bloom up inside his chest. His mother could be scary if she wanted to be and she wasn't someone you wanted to have as your enemy.

"Is something up or just spending an afternoon together?"

"Oh, you know," Scott mumbled, "A little bit of both," he settled for the truth eventually.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I'll be fixing you guys some early dinner then."

After everyone said their thanks, they went up to Scott's room. Lydia seized into her big handbag to retrieve the documents they had stolen.  
They sighed collectively. Finally they were in a save enough environment to look them over.

But when Lydia opened Theo's record while her friends were sitting next to her on Scott's bed and peering over her shoulder, they were disappointed. There was almost no information on him. After the usual data on name, address and his parents, they looked into his grades. They were mostly good or average. Nothing was noted under discipline records and his health record was clean, too. Scott got his hand on the timetable that was included. "He wasn't in English today," he murmured.

"Well, let us look into Stilinski's record then," Kira suggested and took the documents they had temporarily lain to the side. She opened the first page.

"Um, wow," Liam said, scratching the side of his head. "No wonder nobody knows the guy's name. How is that even pronounced?"

They collectively turned to Lydia. She shrugged. "Hey, I've got no idea. It's not like it's important either." She was right. They shuffled back towards the papers.

"There's no information on his mother included," Kira noticed. "Weird." She kept on skimming through the pages. "He's a good student, look at his grades – oh, wow and all that although he's got a learning disability. ADHD. He's taking meds for that it says."

"Adderall probably," Lydia grumbled. "It is often used to treat the symptoms of ADHD. Scott, are you sure that something had been going between him and Theo at that day?"

"He was clearly upset and very anxious the whole time through."

"He had seemed anxious when he had been driving me home, too, Scott. It might not have to anything with Theo, but with his ADHD and the meds he's taking. If it is Adderall, which I'm pretty sure it is, they'd be responsible for restlessness, anxiousness and increased heart rate. Those are completely natural side effects."

Liam groaned. "So this Stilinski is a dead end after all?"

The silence that was almost as good as an answer was disrupted through his mom calling them down for dinner.

.

After dinner everyone but Liam had stayed together and started studying. They still had to graduate somehow, after all. Lydia was going around, helping them when they had problems.

At the moment though, everyone was quietly focused on their work while Lydia stared out of the window. So _had_ Stilinski been a dead end? They weren't quite sure, there was still the blood on him that Scott had smelled very clearly. But he could have always managed to injure himself otherwise. Theo didn't necessarily have to be the culprit.  
Still, Stilinski had been acting so strange when she had brought Theo up…

This would be all so much easier if someone actually _knew_ this Stilinski boy, but most people didn't even know that he existed. Except-  
She remembered that when he had been driving her home, he had been texting with someone. She could still recall the beginning of that one message she had read at that day. Someone had been inviting him for dinner, but the person's number hadn't been saved.

Lost in thought, she typed the digits into her own phone. Her memory kicked ass and she had always been good with numbers – she was good with anything really.  
Maybe it was because she was bored, or maybe because she thought they needed to do something if they ever wanted to get somewhere; whatever the reason was, she dialed.

"Yeah?"

Lydia's mouth fell open. She knew that voice. Quickly she ended call. "Oh my God."

Scott and Kira turned their heads up from their books. "What is it?" the girl asked.

"I think you might have been right after all, Scott."

A mix of happiness and confusion bloomed on his face. "With what?"

"Theo and Stilinski. They definitely have something to do with each other."

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Kira inquired.

"Remember that day when he drove me home?" After they nodded, she proceeded. "Someone had been texting him during the ride. Whoever it was seemed affectionate and invited him to dinner. I didn't pay it any attention but I kept the number in mind."

"You kept the number in mind?" Kira sounded incredulous.

Lydia waved her off. "Anyway, I just called the number and guess who answered?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Theo Raeken."

"What?" Scott asked confusedly, "I thought that Theo was giving Stilinski a hard time, not that he was inviting him to dinner. That makes even less sense."

His girlfriend laughed. "Yeah rather sounds like they're dating or something."

Lydia didn't join in on the laughter. "Wait a moment," she mumbled to herself and rushed towards the books that were carelessly lying around. Between them she found what she was searching for: The school records they had stolen.

She flipped through both folders, searching for the timetables. She bit her bottom lip as she compared both sheets. "Just as I thought," she said in a satisfied tone.

Scott had to throw his hands up in the air. "I still don't get it."

She walked over to her friends, holding the sheets of paper up in their direction. "Look at those. I haven't noticed it the first time but they're practically the same. They share almost every lesson."

The creases in Kira's forehead eased as she realized what Lydia had pointed out. "What does that mean?" She asked.

Scott looked back up to Lydia. "That's no coincidence?"

Lydia shrugged. "Of course it is possible. But if we add that to all the other incidents…" She left the sentence hanging in the air.

He nodded, a determined look on his face. "Stilinski was here for far longer than Theo. That means Theo adjusted his timetable to Stilinski's." There was a moment of silence. "Why would he do that?" he asked with frustration. "The tension between them at that day, the injury, and yet the close contact and affection?"

Kira shrugged. "It's not impossible. Some relationships…" she shrugged again, "well, they're not really healthy."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, but Lydia nodded. "We already know what Theo is capable of. I wouldn't put anything above him."

"Yeah, but why? What is he gaining out of all of this?" It was the million-dollar-question that none of them could answer.

"Hey, Scott can you-" Melissa stopped at the now open door. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"  
Her eyes fell on the documents that Lydia was still holding, recognizing them for what they were.  
"Oh kids, what are you doing now?"

Scott shrugged. "We're still trying to find out more about Theo," he answered honestly.

His mother raised an eyebrow. "And what about the other documents?" She grabbed them, skimming through the pages. "Stilinski… The Sheriff's kid?"

Surprised, Scott nodded. "Yeah, you know him?"

Melissa raised an eyebrow, a suspecting expression on her. "Why are you asking?"

He shrugged. "We think he might be a lead to Theo."

The mother sighed. Whenever something afflicted her son, she could feel the burden of it weighing her down, too. It was the curse and the blessing of a mother. "'Knowing' might be a little too much. I remember less than ten years ago the Sheriff's wife having an illness. He and his son spend a lot at the hospital at that time. I don't remember much more."

Disappointedly, they nodded. Pieces of Stilinski were coming together, but not in a way that they were searching for. They still weren't much wiser about his connection to Theo.

"You sure that you don't know more?" her son pressed.

"Scott, I don't even really know who we're talking about. I don't- Have you got a photo of him? Maybe I saw the kid and didn't recognize him."

Scott hurried to his shelf, rummaging through the unorganized mess. His face lightened up when he found what he was looking for. Last year's yearbook. After flipping through the pages for a while he spotted the name he was searching for.

"Here," he walked back towards his mother. Melissa inspected the photo carefully, the creases on her forehead deepening.

"Yeah, I remember seeing this boy a view times at the hospital. Didn't know who he was, though. He hasn't been there since some time now. He occasionally had been visiting someone."

Exhaustedly, Lydia rolled her eyes. She didn't know how any of this would help them. "Who was he visiting?"

"That girl who had epilepsy. Erica Reyes." For a moment, there was silence.

"What? Why?" Scott managed to splutter out.

"Who is that?" Kira asked confused.

"Erica used to be part of Derek's pack back when he was an alpha. She was killed by the alpha pack." Lydia answered. "Actually, I'm not that surprised that they were in contact. Wasn't Erica a complete outsider before she became a werewolf?"

Scott nodded pensively. "Just like Stilinski."

.

Stiles was lost in thought as he stared through the window into the dark of the night. Theo drove smoothly, it was easy to get lulled in when sitting in the passenger seat.

"What're you thinking about?"

Stiles turned to look at him. The handsome face, the easy smile, the charming words… It should be easy to trust him.

"I want to know what you were referring to earlier."

"I will explain it to you eventually," he answered with an air of finality. Stiles had figured that Theo wouldn't have just told him. The boy wanted something from him, that's why he wasn't leaving his side. Now he had information to get Stiles where he wanted to have him.

Frustrated, Stiles nagged on his bottom lip, turning away from Theo to watch the dark streets again. What he _did_ know was that Scott McCall and his friends were somehow involved in all the crazy that was going on in Beacon Hills. It hadn't been his paranoia playing tricks on him.

Nothing about them made sense. So many clues pointed into their direction, yet at the same time they didn't. Stiles knew that something wasn't right since McCall transformed into a popular jock overnight. Well, actually there had been another incident that had broken the sedating piece that Beacon Hills used to be cloaked in: the corpse in the woods.  
From that moment on, chaos seemed to rule this damned town. A suspicious amount of crimes could be traced back to Scott McCall and his circle of friends.

Ever since, some of those had left town. First Jackson Whittemore, later on Isaac Lahey and then one of the twins who had arrived in Beacon Hills not long ago. The other twin, Allison Argent and Vernon Boyd were one of the less lucky. They had been found dead. Just as Erica.

He did remember her with vivid clearness.

He also remembered that one day, over a year ago when he had a terrible headache. He hadn't been able to sleep the whole night, his meds making him extremely restless. At the morning, he had asked his father to call the school, tell them he wouldn't come in that day. They'd be having PE and he hadn't been in the mood for whatever torturous assignment Coach Finnstock would have given them. Other than that, everything else had been perfectly normal.

It was only after the weekend when he had realized that something was extremely wrong. He had met Erica at school – except, he hadn't even realized it was Erica the first time around. Stark make-up, perfectly curled, healthy hair and black leather hugging her curves had made her unrecognizable. But what made him really look twice had been the sudden self-confidence that she seemed to have.  
She had been walking with her head high, arms swinging easily, an effortless smile on her face. So unlike how she used to be, so unlike him.

Intimidated, he hadn't talked to her that day. She hadn't talked to him neither.

Stiles didn't know whether they had been friends before, but they definitely used to have each other's backs. They could rely on each other. Neither would be sitting alone at lunch, neither would be embarrassedly left sitting alone when they were assigned to work together in class. If nothing else, it had been a partnership, some kind of camaraderie. Two outsiders connected by their social status. The united front had made some difficulties easier to master.

So he had gone over to her place the next day. She had opened the door, make-up and outfit still perfectly in place although she was at home. But it was the first time she seemed uneasy since the sudden transition.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I heard you had a seizure on Friday. Wanted to check whether you're okay."

"Yeah, no, I'm alright."

Somehow, Stiles had known that it was over then. He had known that Erica had known, as well. He hadn't been aware what it had been, still wasn't, but the dynamic they used to share had been distorted. Stiles hated to be right. His thoughts were rarely pretty.

As time passed, he saw her sometimes hang around Scott McCall. Most of the time though, she was with Vernon Boyd and Isaac Lahey, two boys who, just like Erica and Scott, became hotshots overnight. They never talked again and Stiles retreated back to his own secluded corner.

The simple suspicion he had festered against that group of people, had evolved into burning hatred. Boyd and Lahey were gone for good though, so was Argent. The only ones left from the original gang were Scott and Lydia. Although neither Yukimura nor Dunbar had been present when Erica had changed, he knew better than to trust any of them.

That was why it had been easy to believe Theo. The other boy was only bullshitting him half of the time.

Cold breeze pulled him out of his thoughts. The door on his side was open, Theo holding it, staring expectantly at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Theo held his hand out, but Stiles ignored it, getting out of the car on his own. He didn't object when he felt the broad hand on the middle of his back though. The warm weight was almost comforting – pushing and guiding. He was out of it tonight, confused by what Theo had told him, by what his instinct were telling him to do and by what he actually desired to do. He didn't mind some direction tonight.

Seizing in his pocket, he searched for his keys.

"Can I come in?" Theo's body was close to him, even more so than usual.

Before he could answer though, the door had already been opened, his father standing in front of them. He must have heard them. It wasn't too late yet, maybe he was still watching the game.  
The man's face broke into a bright grin.

"Hey, you two! Why don't you come in?" It wasn't like he could decline, forbidding Theo from coming in when his father was right there.

As soon as they entered, Stiles' eyes zoned in on the pile of dirty dishes at the sink. Most of the time, he kept their house spotless. His father didn't have the time or the energy to bother with housework and it wasn't like Stiles had any friends to spend _his_ time with. Especially when he was unable to focus, the chemicals in his blood making him restless, he spent his energy on cleaning the house.

He didn't hesitate to walk towards the sink, pulling his sleeves up and searching for the sponge.

"Stiles, I wanted to clean up afterwards you don't-"

"It's alright," he interrupted with insistence. He was looking forward to completing mindless task, taking his mind of the confusion that was ruling it. His father sighed and nodded, knowing that there was no way to convince him otherwise.

"Come on, Theo, the game's still on. You like basketball?"

Theo smiled politely and nodded dutifully. "Yes, sir." He turned around to send Stiles another look.  
"You sure you don't want help?"

Stiles had almost laughed. Theo Raeken, the picture book version of the perfect human being.  
"No, go on." He wanted to be left alone for a while.

Theo nodded and went over to sit on one of the couches, his father animatedly starting to talk about his favourite players. Stiles was concerned about letting Theo converse with his Dad, but it wasn't like he could forbid them from talking to each other. And while watching his father's face lighten up in laughter, he didn't want to either.

When he had finished cleaning up, he searched for fruit in the fridge and washed the apples and grapes thoroughly before placing them on a bowl and joining his Dad and Theo. Chips and other junk food had long been banished from their kitchen. Stiles had some secret stash in his own room that was kept away from his Dad.

He joined the conversation only from time to time, Theo having no problem carrying a conversation with his father. Hazily, he remembered that he hadn't taken his dose of Adderall. For once, his heart beat was slow, his anxiety levels low.

He was pulled out of his stupor when Theo stood up.

"No, I really have to get going, Sheriff."

"Oh, call me-"

The piercing sound of his father's phone ringing interrupted him. He cursed, sent them an apologizing look and answered the call. Stiles knew before the man had even said a word that it was the Station. And he really hated being right, yet he often was. Just like this time.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I have to get to the Station."

He didn't ask what had happened, just nodded tiredly. His father frowned and turned to Theo.

"Do you want to stay the night Theo? It's pretty late."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dad, I don't need company. And I doubt Theo would like to spend the night on the couch." Actually, he didn't care whether Theo's back would hurt from sleeping on the coach. But he sure as hell didn't want to be sleeping and vulnerable in the presence of someone as questionable as him.

But Theo, the little asshole, smiled brightly.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind, at all."

.

 **A/N:** **So, this was #4!  
I don't know what you think about this, but I fucking love Outside POVs, that's why there was so much Scott and the gang in this chapter.  
Also, Erica will not be an extremely large part of the story, rather an explanation for why Stiles doesn't trust Scott and company.  
I know there wasn't much Steo this chapter but as you might have guessed there'll be plenty of that in the next one ;)  
Oh man, I really thought this would be a three chapter thing or so, but now I'm pretty sure this will be a long time project. You and your lovely comments are the one to blame!**


End file.
